ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Most Ticklish Game Show on Piñata Island
Here is one of the stories in Viva Piñata Tickle Stories. In this story, Fergy, Paulie, Hudson, Franklin, Hailey, Petunia, Francine and Florence participate on a tickling game show hosted by Leafos. In the game show, our favorite Piñata friends must go through 8 rounds of tickling, which is done by Leafos' tickle machine. In order to stay in the game, the Piñatas have to not cry uncle. The first Piñata to cry uncle in each round is eliminated. The last Piñata remaining wins a prize of 1 million pieces of candy. The areas that our friends will tickled are the feet, the legs, the belly, the sides, the ribs, the armpits, the chest and the neck. Please enjoy this story! If you're a Viva Piñata fan, let me know in the comments. Paulie, Fergy and their six friends are on a live stage. Each of them have their hands and feet in nice-looking green stocks. Leafos is at the center of the stage, holding a microphone in her hand. "Hello, Piñatas! I am here to give you the most ticklish game show you've ever watched! This show pits our eight friends here against each other to see who can survive the tickles!" Leafos said. The audience of Piñatas cheered. Hailey, Petunia, Florence and Francine blushed while their male counterparts smiled. "Now, let's get to the rules! There are 8 rounds, which all involve our contestants have the lights tickled out of them! During each round, our friends have to avoid crying uncle! The first friend to do so will be eliminated! The last friend remaining will win 1 million pieces of candy!" Leafos said. When Leafos says candy at the end of the rules explanation, Fergy's excitement rises by a million. "That candy shall be mine! All I need to do is survive the tickling and win first place!" Fergy thought. Paulie hears Fergy's thought through his eyes. "Tickling! Why tickling?" He said in his head. "If you're eliminated, however, you will be taken to my tickle chamber where you will be tickled for 3 hours before being given a consolation prize of a bag full of candy as you go home!" Leafos told the contestants. Paulie's eyes light up a bit. A bag full of candy is a pretty good consolation prize. "I need to get to the finals with Fergy and get second so I can get a candy bag after my three hour tickle torture and Fergy can get his 1 million pieces of candy!" He said in his mind. "Shall we begin?" Leafos shouted in her microphone. The audience cheers "yes". "Okay! Time for round 1!" Leafos announced. Leafos looks to the contestants. "Remember, like I said before, the way of getting eliminated is crying uncle! Once that happens, you will be escorted to my tickle chamber!" She told them. The tickle machine appears in front of Paulie, Fergy, Franklin, Hudson and their female counterparts. "The first challenge is an easy one! My tickle machine will simply just tickle you all at once! The first Piñata to cry uncle is out of the game!" Leafos explained to the contestants. "Do these stocks really secure me?" Paulie thought as he looked at his stocks. Paulie wiggles a bit in his restraints. He just wants to make sure that the green stocks actually secure him in place. No matter how much Paulie wiggles, the stocks keep him as still as a statue. "Yup! They definitely secure me!" Paulie said in his mind. "Begin!" Leafos said. Paulie feels a twitch on his feet. Two fingers stroking up and down his soles softly. Paulie lets out a storm of snickers as he slowly loses his cool. He is really ticklish, especially on his feet. As he looks around, Paulie sees Fergy and the others struggling to hold in their laughter. This continues for 30 more seconds until Francine bursts into laughter. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Francine squealed as the tickle machine tickled her chest. Soon, Hailey bursts into giggles. "Mercy! Mercy! Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Hailey giggled as her hooves were tickled. "This is torture! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Franklin laughed as his stomach was tickled. Unable to endure the tickling much longer, Paulie bursts into loud laughter. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Paulie laughed loudly. Hudson, Florence and Petunia, who are holding their laughter in, also burst into ticklish hysteria. Leafos is pleased with the Piñatas' laughter and so does the audience. "I think we have some ticklish Piñatas here today!" Leafos told the audience, who nodded. Leafos then walks around each contestant, stroking a leaf on their necks. When she gets to Paulie, Leafos strokes the leaf all over his muzzle, making the Pretztail laugh like Steve Harvey. Paulie wants to give up but, wanting to get to the finals with Fergy, get second place and get a candy bag after his tickle torture, he decides to keep going. Paulie and his friends have been tortured for 5 minutes. Each of them are being mercilessly tickled on their feet, legs, belly, sides, ribs and pits. Leafos continues to walk around, tickling each Piñata's neck with a leaf. Category:Viva Piñata